


Circus

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Circus, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier sees something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

The Soldier is frozen,   
After every mission.   
He is wiped clean of his memories.   
But the Soldier never forgets this one mission.  
He had to tail a mark,  
Who had a daughter.   
The mark had taken her to the circus,  
And the Soldier had followed.   
There was a big tent.  
The Soldier had chosen a seat,  
Close to the marks.  
But his attention was drawn to the centre.   
There stood a kid no more than sixteen.  
He had a blind fold on his eyes and a bow in his hand.   
The Soldier was intrigued.   
The kid shot all his arrows in the bulls eye.  
The Soldier watched mesmerised.   
He wanted the boy.  
He wanted his precision.   
The Soldier continued to watch,  
Becoming even more enamoured.   
The kid took of his blind fold,  
And the Soldiers breath hitched.  
Beautiful blue-green-gray eyes looked at the crowd.   
The Soldier could see with his enhanced vision.  
He knew the kid was going to be handsome.   
After the show was over,  
The mark left,   
And the Soldier followed.   
He made a quick work of the mission.   
As he waw frozen again,   
He dreamed of blue-green-gray eyes,  
That were mesmerising.


End file.
